ง
by kassyPark
Summary: 【谦斑】


01

"有谦，你在想什么？我刚刚说的话你听到没有？"

手肘被邻座撞了撞，他才抬起头，"啊，不好意思，我在听。"

邻座翻了个白眼，"算了，看你表情就知道你在走神。"他丢给金有谦一叠文件 ，"刚刚总监让你把这个带回家改了，星期一再交给他。"

"好的，谢谢你啊。"金有谦把文件收进包里，站起来穿外套。

邻座看着他没好气地笑，"还有一分钟才下班，你这么着急走被看到会挨骂的。"后又凑上前小声地问："要干嘛去？见女朋友吗？"

"……我单身呢。就是累了想早点回去而已。"金有谦笑了笑，眼睛盯向时钟，秒针在他的眼里跳动，慢慢归置顶端，将左右分成两派。

"这样啊，那正好周末就好好休息吧。"

"还得改文件啊。"金有谦脸上依旧挂着笑，把椅子推进桌下，"六点了，我走了啊，星期一见。"

领座朝他摆摆手，"嗯，回见。我再待一会儿。"

没引起注意地，金有谦悄然从墙边走过，在前台打了卡后出门闪进电梯里。动作流畅地看上去像个惯犯。

到搭上地铁为止，仅仅用了十五分钟，甚至还在下班高峰期里找到了座位。金有谦松了口气，把公文包放在腿上，头看向玻璃窗外。

列车像一条在黑暗里涌动的龙，飞行在潮湿狭小的隧洞中，发出巨大的吼声用来抵抗无尽寂寞。每隔几分钟这只龙都会停下来，从身体的四面八方呕吐出一个又一个黑色或彩色的脑袋，再吃进同样的生物，装着那沉重的身子继续启程。

昏暗的灯光中金有谦从龙的透明胃壁上看到了自己的影子。那张脸不断变形扭曲再复原，像是无数个重复的困惑，解开后又素然无味。

他摇了摇头，将注意力放在门口的电子屏上，假装自己是个极度担心坐过站的人。提示下一站的红色小点在跳动，频率是龙的心跳。金有谦数了数，大概九十下每分钟。当他陪着它跳动了九百九十九下后，龙把他踢了出去。

于是金有谦拍拍弄皱的裤子，朝那带着灰尘味的空穴用眼神作别，然后回了家。

一串清脆的钥匙声合着门愉快的叹息，金有谦将西装外套挂在玄关，随意地扯开领带，放下公文包，趿着拖鞋进了厨房。

他只是把从超市里买来的半成品披萨放进了烤箱，定好时——然后躺进了那张不怎么能容纳下他高大身躯的皮沙发里。

棕色的沙发展开怀抱，像一滩温柔的沼泽将睡在它怀里的人紧紧包裹，用冰冷的体温哼唱摇篮曲。

渐渐的，金有谦便睡着了。他蜷着手脚，脸上蒙着一层童年的稚嫩和毫无防备，时间在此停驻，不再流动。黑夜在窗沿蠢蠢欲动，房主人的松懈使它得了机会溜进来，流淌在各个角落，淹没地面，直至天花板——连房主人也未能幸免。黑夜从他的耳朵进入大脑，甚至他的梦也要参与演绎。

在那个被黑夜浸满的梦里，金有谦失了方向。他看向空虚的四周，根本不明白自己在什么地方。不管怎么喊，怎么奔跑都成了徒劳。他徘徊在其间，快要失去耐心。当再次望向深渊时，他只能看到从那底部反射上来的，自己的恐惧。

突然，在寂静到让人发狂的空间里，他听到了别的声音。那是一个细微的嘶声，从背后传来，就像蛇吐信子。

金有谦朝着声音传来的方向转过身去，只是在看见的第一秒就吓得忘了呼吸。

两米开外处，有一条巨蟒。它正盯着他，用快速吐出又收回的信子得知更多信息。

金有谦则像中了咒，全身僵硬，大脑做不出任何反应。他既不能上前也不敢逃跑，因为根本无路可退。他深知自己绝跑不过这条三米长、小腿肚一般粗的蟒蛇。三角形的头部无声宣告它藏在嘴里的毒牙，周身鳞片是黑色的，身体弯曲处又因反射角度不同而泛着彩色的光泽，危险又奇异。它的信子红得像火，在暗处发育成熟，吐息的顷刻间烧着空中漂浮的怯懦和犹豫。

双方僵持着，和这梦一起浑浊沉淀下来。

金有谦一刻不停地思考着逃离的方法，眼睛盯着蟒蛇，妄图窥探到它的下一步举动。

而蟒蛇只是立着头部，直直地望向对面的人，微微鼓胀的身躯能看出它还在呼吸。

很长一段时间后，它才晃了晃脑袋趴回地上，慢慢地转身走了。

到某处时，它停了下来，筋肉紧绷朝后缩起头部，猛地飞冲，竟将空虚撕开了一道大口。

白光像氧气般从缝隙间窜进来，融化了整个黑色的日子。

蟒蛇回头看了看还愣在原地的人，然后游进光里消失不见。

几乎是同时，金有谦醒了过来。

他撑开覆满惊慌的双眼，额前被汗水打湿，心脏疯狂跳动的强力甚至让他觉得疼痛。

强迫自己做了几个深呼吸金有谦才缓过神来。

厨房里的披萨已经热好，隔着玻璃也泛出阵阵香气。金有谦从沙发上站起来，走进厨房把披萨盛到餐盘，靠在柜子边就吃。只是为了填饱肚子罢了，他现在连一丝食欲也没有，甚至吃不下。

那完全算是一场骇人的噩梦。金有谦清晰地记得梦里的所有细节，就像真实发生过一般，连那里冰冷的气息都还残留在他的毛孔中。

尤其是那条蛇。

金有谦从未在现实生活中见过蛇，只是自小就知道有这么一种生物，冷血又致命。他仅仅因为听说和臆想就对这种生物充满恐惧。

披萨烤焦的皮边对他提出质疑，他听了便沉思起来，连噩梦的定义也模糊了。金有谦一时想不明白到底是因为梦到蛇而成了噩梦，还是那条蛇的出现救了他，将他带出昏暗梦魇。

直到晚间躺进床铺里他也没能自主得出个结论。

关了灯的房间也还没睡着。墙壁深深舒展着身体，将藏在深蓝色壁纸褶皱中残留的日光释放出来，它们能量渺小，像微分的星辰游离在空中，手牵着手和不同的舞伴跳起桑巴，踏着繁琐的脚步使整个空间成了万花筒的洞孔。丢了神的衣柜沉默着，它单薄的身躯后藏着压缩成黑色方块的未知，像保守秘密的暗室，凭一己之力封印无数坏消息。窗帘还在和晚风调情，小声地欲拒还迎，过分的时候甚至撩起裙摆让风钻了进去——那裙边不断游荡的姿态像极了蛇的爬行。

金有谦连忙起身打断那对放浪的情侣，将窗户闭紧上锁。他甚至不知道自己到底在害怕些什么，明明那条蛇什么也没做。或者说在他二十四年的人生中，蛇就没有对他做过任何事。反而是每晚都与他同眠的黑夜和日复一日的空虚才最可怕。

于是他深呼吸合上眼，正视那条蛇。

突然间，他看到了他从未注意过的事实——那条蛇美得摄人心魂。

它金黄的眼睛里装着化开的松香，清澄通透又坚定如炬；蜿蜒的躯体像神秘图腾，每一片鳞片都刻满色彩，如同在黑暗中朝圣的求生力。它游动的姿态悄无声息，一节又一节的收缩和推进使它像搁浅在沙滩的海浪，从头至尾都是线条的美学典范。

金有谦摸到了枕头底下的手机，拿了出来，决定从现实世界中重新认识他害怕了这么多年的生物。

02

整个周六除了修改方案而外的其他时间，他的电脑都在放着关于蛇的影片或者查看文字论坛。

这让他对蛇产生了浓厚的兴趣。甚至在看完一篇意在消除误解的科普文后，竟然起了想要养一条蛇的冲动。于是又搜了搜家附近是否有爬虫店。

很巧，一公里左右就有一家。

金有谦记下了地址，准备有空就去。

蛇不像猫狗，不需要天天看护或者喂食，白日上班的话不用担心是否会弄乱房间，也不需要牵出门溜，这会为他省下很大的功夫。至少，能让他感觉到自己不再是一个人。

无名的期待催促着金有谦，双休的最后一天下午他就动身准备去那家爬虫店看看。跟着导航也差点没找到店的位置，它藏得实在是太隐蔽了。

从正街进去的第七条小巷，左拐右拐才在尽头看见了店门。招牌上到处是凸起的银色花纹，它们弯曲着陷入黑海中又起伏翻腾，海的中心包裹着单单一个字"蛇"，上了金漆，充当这地的阳光。两扇门也只有半边是玻璃的，另一边黑色的门上均匀分布着铆钉，像是一张毫无表情的假面。通过那扇玻璃门甚至看不清楚里面的情况。

金有谦眨了眨眼，脸上露出难以置信的浅笑，将手机揣进兜里，朝门口走去。

推开那扇贴了透明镭射纸的玻璃门时金有谦才意识到，从外面根本不可能看清店里。刚跨进右脚他就闻到了一股香水味，几秒后才适应店里过暗的光线。如果没有看到排列的箱子里住着蛇类，金有谦一定会退出门外，以为自己错进了家大白天营业的酒吧。

这里的照明是紫色的，偶有一两盏粉色的落地灯在空气中露着微醺的双颊发笑；被光照得泛紫的墙面到处长满色彩鲜艳或黑白的涂鸦，它们用不可名状的怪异模样纠缠在一起，和人玩起瞪眼游戏。几张黑胶唱片赶着潮流都打上了脐钉，懒散地靠在墙上跟一把宝蓝色电吉他谈论信仰。地面则是银色的反光镜，金有谦一低头就能看见自己，还有那吊满枯木和绿色藤蔓的天顶。

地上的箱子井然有序地排成四排，未重太高，都只到胯部而已。里面的蛇正在静静地观察来者，吐着信子。

金有谦走进屋，躬下身去看它们。

借着爬虫箱里淡黄色的灯光，他看清楚了这些蛇。活物要比照片上还要漂亮得多。每一个箱子里都是不同的蛇，颜色各异，大小也不一样。

正当他看得入迷之时，背后有一阵清冷的气息打在他的脖颈处，"对蛇很有兴趣吗。"

金有谦吓了一跳，赶忙往边靠了靠侧过头去——只见那人也弓着身子，眼睛盯向他之前看的那条蛇。

金有谦站直朝他微微鞠躬，"不好意思，随意就进来看了。"

那人笑了起来，"这有什么好道歉的，哪有顾客经过允许才能看的。"他把眼睛转向他，"需要我为你介绍吗。"

金有谦愣了愣，随即点头，"嗯，如果可以的话。"

店长的瞳孔颜色有些浅，在看向他的时候眼里荡漾着棕色的光。人很瘦，消尖的下颚线清晰可见。弓着的身体没有挽留领口的遮掩，两条锁骨率先越出安全区，落入危险的空气中，引人注目又嚣张；包裹在黑色皮裤中的双腿，像是平铺直述的雅歌，充满喜悦的赞美和流畅的句式雕琢。他身上的香气是朦胧轻狂的，弥散在整间店里作了调节剂。

慢慢眨了眨眼，店长的视线回到正前方，"这是王蛇。它叫vein，目前六个月大。"

金有谦也看向那蛇——全身长着黑白环，鳞片清晰的模样像是皲裂的画纸。

店长用手快速地指着几个箱子，介绍道："乌梢蛇、球蟒、玉米锦蛇、树蚺蛇、奶蛇、虎斑游蛇。"又立起身，"我说的这些都是适合新手的，其他的你暂时养不了。"

"是因为有毒吗？"

"嗯，没错。有的体型太庞大，或者饲养条件严苛，或者性格过于猛烈。"店长看着他勾起嘴角，"当然，有毒的最不推荐。毕竟你不会想为此丢命对吧。"

金有谦的眼光停留在说话人略厚的双唇上，那轻淡的笑意像是一阵舒心的抓挠，使他下意识放松了些，露出平日里稍显散漫的样子，"那我还是考虑你刚刚推荐的那些吧。"

店长顿了顿，手交叉在胸口，眼睛上下打量着他，"……看你的样子好像是一点功课都没做就来了。在这样的状态养蛇很危险。"

"它们是极其爱逃跑的，若是大意就会溜出饲养箱；运气好的话你能及时找到它们，运气不好的话，你下一次看到它们时就可能是邻居报警的时候了。加上如果逃走的是毒蛇，那么事情就更棘手。"

"不过你也别太担心，我推荐的蛇性格都比较温顺，前期适应得好基本不会有太大问题。"

他紧接着又话锋一转，"在下定决心养蛇之前我还要提醒你，有的蛇寿命很长，大型的甚至能活三十年。若是期间没有意外，你应该负起责任把它养到老死为止。"

"……不要认为它们是冷血动物，"他看向金有谦，眼睛里突然转动着和那紫色气体相似的忧伤，"所以就不会知道你抛弃了它。"

"……"

太快的情感变化让金有谦失了言语，他有些不知所措地站在那些蛇中间，感觉因为自己的冒失而惹怒了面前的人。

"对不起……要不我还是先回去想想吧。"

听到对方略带歉意的声音，店长回过神来，面上的表情又变为之前的浅笑，"……是我说的太过分了，我才该向你道歉。"他朝他伸出右手，"你若是今天要买的话，我也会告诉你还需要购置的其他物品。之后养蛇有任何疑问的话也可以问我。"

"今天就不了。你说的很对，我不该这么冲动就买下一条要与我长期共处的生命。"他握住了店长冰凉的手指，"能留个你的联系方式吗，若是我想好要买蛇的话就来找你。"

店长笑了，"当然可以。"

他和他交换了kaokao，"我叫Bambam Kunpimook Bhuwakul。有点长，直接叫我Bam吧。"

"原来你是外国人吗。"

"嗯，泰国国籍，现在在韩国定居。"

"这样。你韩语说得很好。"金有谦点点头在手机上敲下备注，"我叫金有谦。叫我有谦就可以了。"

Bam勾起嘴角看着他，"有问题就联系我吧，我一定会回复你的。"

"谢谢你，Bam。"金有谦笑了起来，"那我今天就先回去了。"

"嗯，下次见。"

金有谦和Bam告别后走出蛇店，过了几秒又突然折回来，拉开门看着Bam，"对了，你的店，很特别。"

Bam听闻伸出两根手指并拢在额前挥了挥，"谢谢夸奖。"眉眼弯曲的模样胜过屋外的晚霞。

于是金有谦关上门，走在那张笑颜下，披着温暖的余晖归了家。

03

金有谦并不知道自己到底是对蛇日渐喜欢，还是对卖蛇的Bam有十分的好感。他总是想起一些关于蛇的问题就在kaokao给他留言。尽管网路上随意一搜就能找到答案。

好在Bam并没有嫌烦，空的时候都会回复他。

慢慢地，成了条件反射，金有谦一想到蛇紧接着就会想到Bam。他时常回忆起上次相遇的场景——那天Bam穿了件蛇皮衬衫，模样简直就和某只箱子里睡觉的赤练蛇一般无二。他的体型纤瘦修长，站直后竟和金有谦同高；脸上总是挂着淡淡的浅笑，夹杂着两分的不怀好意和八分纯粹，像是发酵过猛的葡萄酒，尝上一点便要染得人脖颈发红。他的眼睛里迸发着蛋白石的璀璨光泽，敲碎外壳里面就流出汩汩情绪，浇灌在对视之人心底，种出欢快的果实。

Bam就像一条试探着他脚踝的蛇，慢慢游过身边，用低语和微风撩起皮肤下秘密的战栗。

金有谦用了足够的时间和繁多的问题使自己做出养蛇的决定，或者说让Bam认为他可以被信任了。

所以一个月后的周五，金有谦踩着下午六点的第一秒，以极其轻盈的步伐走出了公司。他并不打算直接回家，而是和Bam在kaokao上约好了，要去他的店里，挑选即将属于自己的蛇。

他是高兴的，甚至算得上非常兴奋。地铁里痛苦的喧嚣声听起来也如此像一首激昂的歌，朝着光明处飞奔。

几个站的距离变得又近又远，金有谦快步跑出地铁口，往蛇店所在的那个尽头深处走去。

就是那一块发着光的招牌，使他成了扑火的飞蝇，迫不及待地要进入它忧紫的体内，去见那些美丽生物——和同样迷人的Bam。

金有谦拉开玻璃门时，Bam已经在饲养箱前等着他了。

"嗨。"Bam朝他笑了笑，看见他一身正装的模样问道："刚下班吧。"

或许是他的笑容太常在脑海中浮现，金有谦有种错觉，好像一个月前的那次见面就在昨天这般熟悉自然。

"嗯，刚下班。"

Bam往左偏了偏头，"这么急着要买啊，明天双休日来也可以的吧。"

"只是，太想来这儿——早点买回家了。"金有谦用藏在紫色暗光里的眼睛捕捉Bam晃动的发丝，和他微微上翘的嘴角。

"不过这样也好，周六周日两天连着，正好可以随时看着蛇，让它适应新的环境。"Bam像理解了金有谦的用意般点点头，"那你来选看你想要哪一条蛇吧。"

金有谦走到Bam身旁，寻找了几秒，用手指着一条王蛇说："其实上次来时，我就很喜欢vein。"

"啊，vein啊。"Bam张开嘴笑着，从饲养箱里把vein拿了出来绕在手臂上，举到金有谦面前，"它确实很美不是么。"

金有谦盯着Bam的脸，然后才低眉看向vein轻声回答道："是。很美。"

Bam把vein拿在手里把玩了会儿放回饲养箱里，转头看着金有谦耸了耸肩，"没想到你这么快就选完了。还免了我一通口舌。"

"……不过也麻烦你之前回答我那么多问题了。"金有谦朝他微微鞠躬，"明明对你来说应该是非常常识的问题。"

"没事，我说过你有什么问题都可以问我的。

"你选得很好，王蛇很适合你现在养。那接着我帮你挑一些必备的东西吧。"

Bam走到店里面的架子旁，边从上面快速拿下物品，边给金有谦解释，"这是白杨木屑，用来做垫材，还有加热垫、温湿度计；饲养箱的话现在装着vein那个就是最适合的，你可以直接买走，包括里面的水盆。它很熟悉那个箱子，也能让它在新环境中没那么紧张。

"还有蛇是要吃活物的，这点儿你应该清楚。第一个星期倒不用喂食，只要有水就好。之后可以买食物乳鼠给它吃，三天喂一次，网上很容易买到。"

Bam站起身来把东西都递给金有谦，"一旦vein住进你家它就是你的了。请你一定要对它负责一点。"

金有谦从Bam手里接过那些东西，脸上表情很认真地点了点头，"当然。它会是我的家人。"

Bam笑得双眼都闭了起来，"我很喜欢你说这句话的样子。"

金有谦霎时感觉耳朵被他的笑容给灼伤了燥热地燃烧着，耳膜鼓胀的声音听上去羞愧又热忱。

他晕晕乎乎地跟着Bam在柜台付了钱，手里不知什么时候提好了装着vein的饲养箱和那袋必需品。

时间已经略过他幸福且短暂的游离来到前端，回头的嘲笑才使得他跟上脚步——Bam已经在向他挥手要说再见了。

金有谦才皱着眉头，心急地张嘴想说些什么。

"那，那个，"他艰难地吞咽着唾沫，试图将他明显的心思藏进肚里一般，"Bam……我可以……可以跟你交个朋友吗。"

对方看着金有谦愣了愣，随即笑开来，眼中一瞬间洋溢着彗星的闪烁，洁白的牙齿是铸造巴特农神殿的大理石，用来界定美的律法。

他的声音充满霓虹色的波涛，轻轻拍打在金有谦的胸膛上，"当然可以，为什么不呢。"

又接着说道："要留下来聊会儿么。"

"要。"

Bam笑着指了指店最里的一角，"那就上楼吧。"

金有谦跟在Bam身后，走到他所指的地方才发现，那里居然有一条楼梯通往二楼。通道遮掩在黑纱后，两人沿着墙上红色条灯所指示的方向到了一个新的空间。

很显然，这是Bam的起居室。

窗帘紧紧拉着，室内依旧是紫红色交错的灯光，墨绿色的壁纸沉默在光线中轻轻晃动身体上大片的金色刺青，将其延展缠绕住墙壁上的玻璃制装饰物，双双在光线中消磨生命；乌木地板一经踩踏就发出低闷的叫喊，就像个患了神经质的人。黑色的沙发和茶几看见两人到来后及时闭了闲聊的嘴，端坐在地上等待即将承受的压迫。还有旁边那张几乎有两米宽的床——它庞大而高贵，身着直顶天花板的黑色幔帐，衣边镶着金色蕾丝，胸口绽放出一朵朵银灰色的被褥，里面住满了夜间的梦呓和皮肤的温热香气。黑白的厚羽毛毯匍匐在它脚边，用身体渴望地靠在主人的腿上，亲吻它的双膝，向它诉说爱慕。只有那张残留灵魂的豹纹遮布冷眼看着这戏剧，嘲讽地躺在一张书桌上，用爪子勾住快要落地的红色钢笔。还有一两道门，它们警惕地靠在角落里，保护着另一个世界和星空。

"你先坐会儿，把东西放下吧。"Bam转身准备下楼，"我去把店关了。"

"……我是不是妨碍你营业了？"

"没关系，晚上本就没什么人会来，关了也无妨。"Bam朝他笑了笑，走了下去。

等他重新上来时，手里拿着两盒外带，"你也还没吃晚饭对吧，我到隔壁买了杂酱面，一起吃吗。"

"没事，我回去再吃也可以。"

Bam把面放在他跟前，"一起吃吧，也给你买了一份。"

金有谦抬头看着Bam笑了起来，"谢谢你。我把钱给你吧。"

Bam摇了摇头，"不用，我请你。"

"这样不行，一定得给的。"金有谦说着就从口袋里掏出钱包，"是多少钱？"

Bam坐下身没看他，自顾自地打开盖子吃了起来。

"朋友请你吃碗面你也要撇得这么干净么。"

Bam的声音很轻，却让金有谦的心吓了一跳。他看着Bam垂下的眼帘，一时乱了思绪。

多次的犹豫后才开口道："没……我不是这个意思……"

Bam擦了擦嘴角的酱汁，表情缓和下来，"那就别说了。面要糊了。"

看见他带笑的脸金有谦才松了口气，把钱包揣回兜里，也打开盖子吃面。

"下次换我请你吧。"

"好啊。到时候吃点儿别的。"

速度很快，十分钟不到两人就消耗完了。

Bam把一次性碗筷收进垃圾桶，走进一个房间，从那里拿了香槟和两个高脚杯过来。

他给金有谦和自己倒了上，坐回沙发里碰杯，"还不知道你的年龄呢。"

"我是97年的，属牛。"

Bam移开唇边的玻璃杯晃了晃，里面的液体发着光，"真的吗？我也是97年的。"

金有谦笑了，"巧了，按年龄上算也是朋友啊。"

"那你现在在做什么工作？"

"就是普通的公司职员而已，朝九晚六的那种。"

"那样也不错，至少收入稳定。"

金有谦想了想，"啊、开店确实无法保证每个月的收入平均吧。"

"有的时候一个月能挣两三个月的钱，有的时候倒着来。不过能过生活就是了。"

"那你为什么想来韩国定居？蛇在泰国不好卖么？"

"只是个人原因而已。"Bam转移话题般问道："对了，你是怎么找到我的店的？"

"靠地图搜索。"金有谦想起找路时自己迷茫乱走的样子，"Bam不得不说，你的店真得太隐蔽了，我找了好久才找到。"

Bam把酒杯放在茶几上，"我的店消息一般都发布在养蛇论坛上，也有网店，很多人都选择网购。后来有常客会看着我给的详细地址找来，偶尔带着朋友，下一次朋友单独来的时候也能找到。"

"……原来是以网路销售为主。"金有谦抬头看了看那些紫色的灯，"可是你不觉得那些买者不亲自来店里购买会很可惜吗。"

"为什么？"

"因为你的店很漂亮。"

Bam笑了，"其实我有发过店铺照片在网上，很多好奇的人确实会来看看。不过他们不一定买就是了。

"有的人因为熟络所以来店里见见我，有的人单纯因为对店好奇所以来，还有的就是真正想买蛇自己找来的。"他看着金有谦眨了眨眼，"看来你属于第三种。"

Bam从沙发上站起来，"想看电影么，我前天找了部影片还没来得及看。"

"好啊。"金有谦点点头，环绕了四周却并没有发现显示屏。

只见Bam拿着遥控按了几下，对着沙发的那面墙顶缓缓降下了白幕。

光线从身后投了过去，开始流动着形成具象。

两人再次碰杯后都安静下来，只有音箱在震动着发出声响。

电影名叫《魂断威尼斯》，并非新片，已经有些年生了。

这是一个对美统筹出精妙规律的德国中年作家阿森巴赫在威尼斯修养时发生的事。他原本以为美应该是精确的，没有意外的，直到他遇见了塔奇奥。那种冲动的、近乎痴迷的喜爱从他心底升起。他不敢打搅那位像天神一般的少年，只是远远地看着他，幻想着他的种种。塔奇奥显然将他对美的认识搅了个粉碎，塔奇奥甚至超越了性别成为美和青春的代表在他心里投下重弹。

阿森巴赫已经知道威尼斯的霍乱，却因为塔奇奥还在威尼斯而留了下来，最终染上病，悲凉地消逝在海滩上。直到最后一刻他眼里的画面还是塔奇奥穿着泳装走入海里的幻影。

当电影完结时，两人迟迟没有说话。

金有谦只是借着滚动字幕的白光看了看一旁的Bam。

这显然是一部包含同性之恋题材的影片，他不知道Bam选这部影片的时候是不是没看简介。

或是有意播放的。

没等他观察出什么，Bam将身体窝在沙发里朝他发问，嗓子有些涩哑，"有谦，我想问问，你为什么喜欢蛇。是因为它们美吗。"

当意识到这是Bam第一次喊他的名字时，金有谦从那听了无数次的两个单音中感到一丝颤动，心里像什么化开了般在流动。

他想了想开口道："我其实一直都很怕蛇。只是因为某天晚上的梦，让我对蛇产生了好奇。所以便试着去了解它们。

"后来发现蛇并不只有毒液而已，它们神秘、吸引人，有出众的温度感知和速度，还有美丽的外表。"

"真复杂。你挑选vein的时候只说了它很美。"

"可我也喜欢它其他的特点，并不是只有这个。"

"那么，你又为什么要和我交朋友。"Bam突然凑近了些，他看着金有谦的眼睛，"你没有了解过我，又是通过什么来判断的。"

金有谦喉头动了动，没有闪躲，"我喜欢蛇，而你很像蛇。"

Bam挑起眉尾笑了，"什么意思，你这是在说你喜欢我吗？"

"是。"

在荧幕完全黑下来时，金有谦向前凑了凑，吻在了Bam的嘴角上。

一瞬间，他感觉自己的双手被一条冰冷的东西给箍了住。金有谦低头一看，竟然是条蛇，不免被吓了一跳，"怎么会有蛇？？"

Bam把房内的灯打了开，尽管紫色的光线并不强烈，但足以让两人看清楚——这是一条赤练蛇。

"loyal可能以为你要伤害我。"

"什么？"

"你刚刚说你喜欢我对吗。"

"它是怎么跑出来的？"

Bam摇了摇头，"你回答我，你是不是真的喜欢我。"

忽然，金有谦想起了第一次买蛇未遂时Bam说的话——"不要以为蛇是冷血动物，所以就不会知道你抛弃了它。"

那时Bam的眼睛里有紫色的雾，和现在看着他的眼神如出一辙。

金有谦害怕那层雾会化成水滴落下来，所以连忙答道："是真的。"

Bam这才笑了。

他把金有谦从沙发上拉起来，逼得他连连后退，用手撩开幔帐，轻轻一推金有谦就倒在了那张床上。

黑色的幔帐被放下来，挡在了金有谦和Bam之间，他朝他喊道："Bam，帮我把loyal拿走吧。"

Bam没有说话，只是把金有谦的双腿都推上床，然后自己也进了幔帐里。又把他被loyal捆住的手举过头顶，将身体压在他的身体上，吻了他的唇。

Bam甜蜜的气息在金有谦的鼻尖氲绕，可是现下他根本没有办法享受。一切都太快，也太让人难以理解。

他不明白loyal是怎么逃出来的，又是怎样在如此恰好的时机绕上他的双手的。而Bam却丝毫不在意一般，任凭loyal留在那里，就像符合他心意似的。

金有谦被自己的想法吓了一跳，随之袭来的恐惧使他慌忙躲开Bam的吻，声音有些颤抖，"你想干什么？"

"别害怕，我不会伤害你的。"Bam笑了笑，"因为我比'你喜欢我'还要爱你。"说完他便低头吻在了金有谦的耳后，慢慢下移，像一串低语，断了线洒落在颈间，留下红印。他把金有谦的白衬衣一点一点拉了出来，手慢慢伸进去，从腹部抚到胸膛，吃尽了表面发烫的韵律，再用有些硬的指甲尖轻轻拨动那藏在暗处的躁动和痉挛。

他的另一只手蒙住金有谦的双眼，头一偏又寻上了他的唇。

黑暗将金有谦包裹住，眼睫毛化成无数只靛蓝色的蝴蝶飞舞在空中，不断撞在那层软壳上，没了出路，只是一刻不停地试探和碰壁。

他像只蛹，被人强行褪去了身上的茧，他能感觉到自己的鞋袜被Bam脱了下来，领带也被抽走，接着是那件已经丢尽颜面的衬衫，白色的脸从中间一段一段地分开，成了丑陋的模样遗弃在地上，连一句反抗也说不出来。金属皮带没能守住和它共存的裤子，连着内裤都一起失了阵地。

全身赤裸着，唯有视线被蒙羞。

慢慢地，金有谦听见了一些并不很陌生的动静。

这些声音像火苗，在黑暗的边界明灭，它们游走着，越靠越近，直到肉体也有了真实触感。

那些是蛇。若干条蛇。

蛇吐着信子，游上床来，攀附在金有谦的身上，缠住他的四肢和腰腹，停在他两股间慢慢晃着头颅。

因为看不见而引发了更加强烈的恐惧，金有谦无法控制地大喊，"Bam！！你到底在干什么！！你是想杀了我吗！！"

"嘘——别喊啊亲爱的。"Bam一边吻他一边脱下自己的衣物，"我不是告诉过你么，蛇有的时候就会这样逃跑。"

"够了！快把它们拿走！"金有谦挣开Bam蒙着他眼睛的手抬头一看，立刻倒吸口凉气——床上至少聚集了十条蛇，全都个头不小。光是缠在他身上的就有五条。

金有谦想要挣扎，Bam看见他的动作摇摇头，"你最好别乱动，这里有一条黑曼巴蛇。两滴毒液就能让你瞬间死去。"

"这样的情况谁能不动？！"他的眼里已经染上愤怒，"你怎么能保证它们不会伤害我？？"

"我当然能。"Bam张开手朝着一条还在床尾徘徊的树蚺蛇，"miya，过来。"

那条蛇听见Bam的话游了过来，把头搭在他的手心里。

"看见了吗。"

金有谦瞪大眼睛，露出难以置信的表情，"怎么可能……你到底是什么人？"

"一个天生就通蛇灵的人而已。"Bam裂开嘴笑着，"你知道为什么我会孤身一人到国外生存么，因为那里所有人都会在知道事实后惧怕而离开我。像你现在的表情一样。"

金有谦皱着眉头用视线扫过四周的蛇类，没法接上话。就算是这样危险的情况下，他还是在看见Bam痛苦的笑容后软了心。

"你还记得你的那场噩梦吗，让你喜欢上蛇的契机。那条蛇叫weal，是我梦境中的样子。它为了救你耗尽了能力，已经消失了。"

"所以我也不会再做梦了。"Bam嘲讽地笑了笑，"现在看来好像挺不值得，就该让你一直沉睡下去。"

"……那你为什么要救我。"

"是我先输了，weal爱上了你——就像阿森巴赫一眼爱上塔奇奥那样，所以把我的幸福给了你。"

金有谦看着Bam不再说话，他闭上眼叹了口气，"那么你是想让我还给你吗。"

"不，我只要你能爱我就够了。"

Bam将裸露的胴体靠在他的身侧，"你爱我吗。"

"……我很想回答你不是，但我的心告诉我的是另一个答案。"金有谦把手举到他面前，"把我解开吧。我哪儿也不去。"

Bam笑了，低头吻了吻loyal的头部，它就松开金有谦退到床的角落里去了。

金有谦顺势用手抚上Bam的背，把他拉近自己，将唇印在了他的额头上。像对待一个易碎的气泡，用最温柔的气息吹散，再看它泛着彩色斑纹的身影飘向天空。一个又一个光亮之泡从金有谦的吻中繁殖，爆破的瞬间落到Bam的肌肤上，让他看上去也发着光彩，像是个幻觉一般美好。

Bam将一条腿跪在金有谦的双腿中，那些蛇自觉让出了位置，爬到金有谦的胸膛和腰腹上，还有颈间。于是Bam用手轻轻握住了他的那物。冰凉微微带点汗液的手上下滑动着，使褶皱里的欲望全都被翻了出来，渐渐膨胀扩大将薄皮撑起，暗红的血管里突跳着奇异的温热。

Bam的手在那处翻飞，整个掌心紧握着输送肉欲，用手指间的节骨夹住他的根部抓捏鼠蹊，又用指肚揉搓着发潮的铃口将纹路刻进彼此深处。

金有谦被他类似捉弄的手搞得失了神，无法控制地叹着气。那些蛇也并不安分，它们缓慢地游走在他的胸前，用那些鳞片挑逗两点，又伸出舌头快速地若即若离，直到两点挺立发红；刚才作绳子捆住他双手的loyal也游了过来，在他胯骨的凹陷处盘旋，一点一点地引起肌肉的收缩和瘙痒。金有谦抬头看向Bam，只见那些蛇也缠绕在他的身上，徘徊在他的那物周围用柔软弯曲的轨迹来回摩擦游走，使得Bam光滑的皮肤上留下一条又一条微微泛着粉色光泽的红痕。他的脸颊染上傍晚潮汐的颜色，喉咙里不时发出些充满肉桂气息的鸟类啾鸣。

金有谦的眼睛已经被情欲鞭挞地通红，他喘着气说道："……快停下来……"

Bam笑了，脸像一朵绽开的蔷薇，"……不行啊，"他跨坐在金有谦腿上，将自己的那物和他的相贴，用双手握住套弄，"你的身体不是这样回答我的。"

炽热的核心同步跳动着，让人几乎要闻到情爱烧焦的气息；金有谦拿开Bam的手，猛地起身把他抱在怀里，用胸膛撞击他的胸膛，腹部抵弄他的腹部。数条蛇从身上掉落，它们拥挤着游过两人紧靠在一起的下身，快感使他们同时颤了颤，将爱的电流连通彼此。金有谦把头埋在Bam的肩窝处，喉咙里发出低笑，顺势翻身将他压在身下。

金有谦看着Bam，沉默着与他相望。

Bam的眼睛不知何时已经悄悄幻化为金黄色，荡漾着天堂的光芒。这金黄和weal的瞳色一样，充满幸福和希望。金有谦开始意识到，那场梦的可怖根本就不来自蟒蛇，而是后悔的、本能的对死亡的恐惧。

一个月的时日，他没对任何人说过自己那天服用了半瓶安眠药的事实。

是weal救了他，让他安然无恙地活了下来，成了一个巨大的秘密，藏在这双眼中。金有谦知道，或许见到weal的那一刻他就爱上了Bam。因为他的生命在那道劈开黑暗的白光中已经完完全全属于他了。

于是金有谦笑了起来，低头吻在Bam的眼睛上。

他对他说："我爱你。"

Bam扬了扬头，用火热的唇接住身上人的吻，泪水从眼角淌了下来，滴落在他耳旁，两人十指紧扣的手上。

loyal悄然游了过来，尾处卷了一个玻璃瓶。

里面是蛇油。

金有谦拿了过来，打开盖子用手指舀出一些，看着Bam问道："可以吗。"

Bam点了点头，分开双腿曲起膝盖。

金有谦将蛇油涂在他的后方，随即伸了根手指进去。他缓缓地抽送着，一边观察Bam的反应。Bam闭着双眼，泛红的嘴唇不断张合，从里发出微弱的气声。金有谦一边往里增加手指一边握住了Bam的挺立，试图分担他的紧张。当感觉到容纳手指的那处已经柔软下来时，金有谦抽出手指，将Bam的双腿架在肩膀上，将自己的炽热慢慢推了进去。

发热的窄道像蛇的喉管，一点一点地收紧又放松，像吞咽一般挤压着喉管将猎物送进肚里，直到全部吃尽。巨大的甜蜜和美妙如同潮水般袭来，两人不住为此叹了口气。

金有谦将双手都放在Bam的手里，紧了紧腰肢，在他体内游荡起来。

那些蛇聚了过来，绕在两人的身上不断收紧，将他们已经贴合的肉体更加密迩，探入的秘密之地更加朝里。

晃动的动作越来越快，Bam仰起头部不停合着节拍喘息，声音一阵阵打在金有谦的理智边缘，暴露的脖颈是让他放弃一切的赌博。

于是他低下头用牙齿咬在Bam脆弱的动脉上，将爱的毒液注入他的每一根神经。疼痛都化作斑斓的流光，经过的每一个地方都浸淫着无数欢愉的咒语，让人忘了一切，只想将这一刻不断持续下去。

金有谦用身体将Bam的腿压得更开，足以凑上前吻住他的唇。舌头像正在交尾的蛇，纠缠环绕着彼此，跟随下身疯狂的律动一起，把声音都搅碎成情话送到彼此的口里，回响在脑海。

指尖近乎触摸到星空的距离，他们快速追赶云移动的脚步，和涨潮的海水一起到达顶峰。

冰山也因为两人摩擦的炽热而融化了。它恢复了年轻的活力，动动身体喊出了响亮的爆发。

瞬间，一切都被喷溅到，那白色的熔浆盖满了全地，像是一场浩大的洗礼，使整个世界都新了模样。

风莽撞地冲进室内，吹在幔帐上窥视已经结束的影像，将两人的汗水骀荡在空中，传递到所有留心风声的树叶脉络里，继续生长发芽。

匀了呼吸后，金有谦离开Bam的体内，侧过身将他轻轻拥在怀中。

所有的蛇都悄然离开了那张床，沿着墙角回到一楼，只留两人相互依偎。

Bam用头靠着金有谦的胸膛，闭着眼喃喃地问他，"谦，你会像阿森巴赫爱塔奇奥那样爱我吗。"

金有谦低头吻在他的发旋，"就算有霍乱和意外，我也会一直爱着你。直到你化作尘土的那一刻，我也会随着你去你要去的任何地方。"

{让我成为属于你的蟒蛇，}

{向你展示我的恐惧和眼泪，}

{毫无保留地给予你幸福和勇气。}

{让我成为你，}

{让你成为我，}

{一起吞噬美的赤诚，}

{一起藏进眼中金黄，}

{只因爱的许诺真挚又可靠。}

——————Fin———————


End file.
